Milliardo Consulo
History Milliardo Consulo was born in the facility in space. He was created using the same DNA used to create Ransac Strike, and thus was a genetic clone. Milliardo was born from an effort to create more perfect super soldiers such as Ransac. Unfortunately the original genetic template had been corrupted and as a result was dangerous to use for cloning. Despite the dangers, Karith attempted to create thousands of clones, out of which only Milliardo survived. Noting several similarities with Ransac, Karith put him to use. His birth name was E-60. Unlike his genetic template however, he did not despise his role as a living weapon, instead he embraced it. He became a highly devoted soldier for the Super Human Institute, receiving hard levels of training for over a year. As such his mind and body were well adapted to the stresses of battle. Despite his harsh physical and psychological training, he did retain some traits from Ransac. These included the need for self identity, strategic thinking, and a desire to prove himself. He also developed a curious fascination about the differences between Ransac and himself. Eventually this grew into jealousy after hearing how highly Karith spoke of Ransac's abilities. Milliardo enters the scene Milliardo first appeared when he was sent on a mission to attack Celestial Being. Star Strike's Gundam Meisters had been detected near the ruins of the previous military base of Moralia, deserted after the armed intervention there. He battled with Ransac, who suffered agony due to their Quantum Brainwaves clashing against each other. He was eventually forced to pull out of the battle after the other Gundam Meisters began to team up against him. He was later assigned the mission to bring Ransac back to the Super Human Institute, more specifically to Karith so he could extract more DNA from him. He initially followed Ransac as he inspected the damage done to the nearby city, which had nearly been burnt down the previous night. Upon being detected however, Milliardo drew Ransac out of the city and away from his allies so he could personally confront him. He then proceeded to explain to Ransac that Karith wanted revenge against Celestial Being for destroying the Super Human Institute. To this end, he needed Ransac to come back to him. Ransac refused this immediately, causing Milliardo to deem the mission of failure. Before he could kill Ransac though, he was intercepted by Longshot, who immediately sent Milliardo fleeing from his continuous gunfire. Before long however, Milliardo finds himself being pursued in his Tieren Taozi by Ransac in his Rush Gundam. A fierce battle erupted between the two, a battle in which both argued over their views between blows. Eventually the battle ended in a victory for Milliardo, who successfully held the throat of the Gundam below his beam saber. Before he could finish Ransac however, he was intercepted yet again by Longshot in his Agas Sniper Armor, receiving additional support from Strafe and Dom. Realizing he was outnumbered and outmatched, Milliardo fled the battlefield, promising to finish their battle later. Milliardo would lead several assaults against Star Strike's Atlantis Base, piloting an aquatic version of the Flag. During this time he would become increasingly determined to defeat Ransac. Each battle he was defeated by Ransac in the Rush Aquatic Armor. It was during this time that he suggested to Karith that new measures should be taken. The next time the group came face to face with Milliardo was during a brief encounter within the Orbital Elevator. Milliardo had intentionally made himself visible to Ransac to serve as a warning and a threat. The primary reason for him being there was to escort a special agent of Karith. Milliardo soon became desperate to prove himself to Karith, who constantly belittled Milliardo while praising Ransac no matter how much effort he had put into things. This finally reached the breaking point during the Battle of the Colony, in which Milliardo killed Karith in vengence for the suffering he had been dealt. The aftermath of the battle left Milliardo bitter and hardended his heart for years after an intense duel between himself and Ransac in which both argued over their beliefs was interupted by the Rush Gundam malfunctioning, sending it plunging into Earth's atmosphere. The years between the battle and the return of Celesial Being was one of depression for Milliardo. He felt fate had cheated him of finally proving himself and he became increasingly determined to hone himself into the ultimate weapon, believing that was the fate of all Super Soldiers. Under this belief he willingly joined the A-LAWS with a repaired and modified Dash Gundam before trading it for the Susanowo Kai. Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Season Two / Star Struck Season 2 Upon discovering that Ransac was still alive and had rejoined Star Strike, Milliardo became determined to finally defeat what he now saw as a dark shadow cast upon him. He believed that until one of them defeated the other both would be tainted by the others existence. This lead to several renewed battles between the two as Star Strike sought to combat both A-LAWS and The Innovators in their own manner seperate from Celestial Being. The conflict came to its climax in a duel over the wreckage of the HRL space colony, the same place they had battled years before. Milliardo piloted his Susanowo Kai against the Guardian Gundam and after a long and intense battle emerged defeated. Instead of ending his life, Ransac sought to heal Milliardo through the Trans Am System of both mobile suits. After a fierce debate over their lives, Milliardo finally realized how wrong he was mere moments before the Guardian Gundam overloaded from its unstable Trans Am. In remorse for his previous acts under his self delusions Milliardo secured both Ransac and the Gundam and returned them to The Traveller before leaving to find his true purpose in life. For several years Milliardo remained in the shadows of the world, unwilling to face humanity until he truely understood himself. During this time Milliardo's personality changed from that of loathing to one of unbaised neutrality. Milliardo began to understand his own humanity and became more compassionate as a result. During the years before the ELS War he secretly assisted the newly recovering Azadistan through manual labor or delivering supplies to the people. It was during this time that Milliardo came across Clare Bombardi, still in hiding in fear of retribution from Star Strike for her betrayal when she murdered her cousin. As one who could understand his life as well as he could they both teamed up and eventually married secretly. Through the marriage Milliardo gained access to the Bombardi Fortune. Awakening of the Trailblazer Milliardo returned to public view on the onset of the ELS Conflict. While investigating the sudden appearance of the alien lifeforms, he came across Ransac being pursued by several ELS. Milliardo hijacked an ESF GN-X and rescued the Super Innovator moments before the ELS could overwhelm him. Milliardo remained silent when Ransac asked who his rescuer was, still unwilling to face him as he was still trying to find his purpose. During the Battle against The ELS, Milliardo witnessed Ransac being quickly overwhelmed by the ELS. In a remarkable act of heroism Milliardo battled his way through the hordes of ELS between them and sacrificed himself to protect Ransac. Upon seeing Ransac attempt to rescue him in return he demanded he be left to his purpose. He explained that he now believed he was there to help him during his evolution and become better because of it. In what appeared to be his final moments Milliardo said he was finally at peace. Later after Gundam Meister Setsuna F Seiei established a connection with the ELS, sending the battle into an abrupt halt, Milliardo's conciousness began to stir within his half assimilated body. Upon realizing he was still alive he struggled to regain full control of himself. The mental assault unleashed by Milliardo severed the bond between the ELS assimilating his body and the larger hive mind. He then forcibly took control of the ELS, causing him to evolve into a unique Super Solider/ELS Hybrid. He then vowed to use his newly gained immortality to watch over Earth in place of Ransac, as Star Strike had stored themselves away for when they were needed. During the 89 year hiatus between the ELS War and the War against The Ascent Milliardo discovered and founded the Ceres Colony as a place for refugees to take shelter. Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Milliardo appears in Gundam 00S: Crossover as the leader of Team Neutral. He is revealed to be the one who saved Renki Miniki from being killed by Patrick Yagami. It is also revealed that he has been secretly constructing his own base and colony on the dwarf planet, Ceres. The results of the Ceres Project are briefly explained in Episode 8. Milliardo discovered the people that would soon become the members of Team Neutral and Team Villian returning from a stealth mission from Jupiter. The purpose of this mission is unknown but on the trip back the ship he was on was disabled by the wormhole that brought both groups into Anno Domini. During the subsequent chaos as The Ascent attempted to intercept the group before Star Strike could the rough outline of the groups was formed as people gathered to Milliardo and the pilot Guardian X. The battle ended with Milliardo forming the group and smuggling Sho, Shinn, Zechs, and Seele to the Ceres Colony. With the other three joining the retreating Ascent forces. Evolution During the final moments of the ELS War, Milliardo was struck by an ELS attack and was halfway assimilated before Setsuna forged a peace between the two. Milliardo's quantum brainwaves forcibly severed the bonded ELS from the hive mind and effectively took complete control. Doing so permanently transformed him into a Innovator/ELS Hybrid. Because of the fusion half of him became metal. The metal covered his entire arms and legs as well as his upper chest. In addition his eyes began to permanently glow. He ceased to age completely and developed the ability to regenerate himself, becoming virtually immortal. Personality In most of his early life Milliardo displayed a powerful curiosity with the outside world beyond what Karith had exposed him too. He was especially interested in Ransac, his genetic originator. He was highly interested in their differences and their similarities. Unfortunatly this deteriorated under the constant belittlement from Karith over how superior Ransac was to him in all ways. This led to Milliardo developing an obsessesion with defeating Ransac. After the Battle of the Colony Milliardo became extremely bitter and hostile to others. He felt cheated about how his battle with Ransac had ended and dedicated his life to honing himself into the perfect weapon. The few times Milliardo was forced to socialize with others he was harsh, brutal, critical, and without mercy. This personality carried on until his defeat at the hands of Ransac and Guardian Gundam. From that point on he took an almost complete 360, becoming more accepting and willing to put himself in harms way to protect others. By the time of the War against The Ascent Milliardo had found a balance in his life. While he retained anti-social traits, he was still able to operate around people. His way of doing this often came around as gruff and blunt, getting straight to the point and not suffering fools well. He was not afraid to point out flaws in thinking and usually forced others to think their way through things by making it agonizingly slow or forcing them to redo it until he was satisfied. There were only two people in his entire life that Milliardo was ever gentle with, his wife and later his son. Clare Bombardi was perhaps the only person alive aside from Ransac who could possibly understand him. This was the first thing that brought them together as both had become fugitives from their actions. Their relationship eventually grew into marriage. Milliardo Consulo was especially protective of his son, Ray Consulo. From the moment he was born Milliardo had seen similar qualities between the two and feared the son would follow the path of the father. This led to Milliardo trying to secure the best possible education and protection he could find for his son, something that served them both well later on. Despite his protectiveness, Milliardo was willing to let Ray follow his own path and didn't stand in his way when he joined the Earth Sphere Federation to explore. Flagship *The Leviathan Skills *'Ace Pilot:' Milliardo was an ace pilot for Karith's Army. He was trained to quickly adapt to any situation or mobile suit he was put against. His skills, in conjunction with his impressive reflexes, made him a formidable opponent no matter what he was in. The only pilot able to match Milliardo in terms of skill was Ransac. *'Enhanced Durability:' As a Super Soldier, Milliardo's body was conditioned to deal with conditions normal humans were incapable of. His physical strength was enough to lift up to two hundred pounds with ease. He was also able to handle stresses that would've overwhelmed others, such as atmospheric reentry and deep sea pressures. In addition, he had a powerful immune system, resistant to nearly all forms of disease. *'Quantum Brainwaves:' Milliardo was a standard C-Class Quantum Brainwaves user. This granted him increased reflexes. Milliardo's QBW were unique as they directly clashed with those of Ransac's. This created a debilitating effect when close to each other. Quotes *"I don't care if you hate me. You aren't the first to do so and you certainly won't be the last. Now get out of my way before I shorten the list." *You want to let hatred guide your life? Then stop holding back! If your so determined to follow my path then I want you to unleash everything you have at me. Then I can show you where that path leads!" *"I've hated him for to long. I decided long ago that it was pointless, that was perhaps the greatest decision of my life." Milliardo over his relationship with Ransac. Trivia *Milliardo's last name, Consulo, is latin for reflection, representing his relationship with Ransac. *Milliardo lacks the Rage Factor of Ransac because Karith feared it would be used against him.